The proposal
by PatryTrusky
Summary: The title says it all. Tony has a question for Ziva. Where should he ask her? Tiva fluff.


**AN: So I started to write this a long time ago, and I finished it yesterday. Reviews are welcome, so don't be shy and drop me a line.**

**Disclaimer: I own Michael Weatherly... Nope, not really, sadly.**

* * *

Tony paced in the bullpen. He was nervous. Very nervous. He had a very important question to ask Ziva. His long-term girlfriend.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs' voice startled him. "My office." He added.

He obediently followed his boss to the elevator. They got in and a few seconds later, Gibbs pressed the stop button.

"Boss." Tony gulped. He was met by his mentor's icy stare.

"When and where are you going to do it?" Gibbs simply asked.

"I… later, in the bathroom. But I'm scared to death." He admitted, defeated.

Gibbs' lips curved into a soft smile at the mention of the bathroom.

"She loves you."

"I know Boss. I love her too." Tony smiled.

"Then go and do what you're plannin' to do." Gibbs finished as the doors slid open again.

* * *

Ziva flushed the toilet and opened the door.

"Tony?" She stopped in her tracks when she saw her boyfriend leaning against the bathroom's door. "I didn't hear you coming in. Is there anything wrong?"

Tony smiled lightly at her use of a contraction.

"Yes." He answered. "I mean, no. It's…"

"Complicated?" She finished for him.

"I was gonna say it's different to what I've ever done, because I've never done this before…" He rambled.

"Different?" She was confused. "But you have been in a bathroom with me before."

"I know, it's just that…"

"Tony." She cut him off. "You know you can tell me anything. What happens, my love?"

He smiled again at her term of endearment. '_Now or never_' He thought.

"Ziva…" He stopped. "I had this amazing speech ready but I can't remember it, not even a word…" he breathed. "You and I… it's not always been easy for us. There always was something in our path, but we got over those things and we became closer, and you changed me, I'm not the man I used to be anymore. And I'm glad I've changed, but I'm even gladder that it was you who changed me… what I told you once is true: I can't live without you, and I don't want to experience living without you. Never. I try to tell you I love you every day, but sometimes it's not enough. I'll never grow tired of telling you: I love you. I love you more and more every day, if that's possible. I can't imagine my life without you; I don't even know how I survived before meeting you. I can't see myself doing this with anyone but you… What I'm trying to say is…" He kneeled down. "Will you marry me?"

A moment of silence passed.

"This is when you say something; preferably yes…" Tony said in an uncertain voice.

"Yes! Yes!" Ziva reacted and threw herself at Tony.

He managed to pull apart for a moment to slide the engagement ring onto her finger. He looked at her face and saw that she was crying.

"I hope those are happy tears." He joked.

"So are yours." She said.

In that moment he realized that he was crying too.

"Yeah, these are the happiest tears I've ever cried." He smiled his 1000-watt smile.

"Shut up." She said, and with that she kissed him, sweetly at first but then she deepened the kiss.

"Ziva…" Tony moaned breaking the kiss. "I'm not complaining, but…"

"Yes." She agreed, but didn't let go of him.

Tony flickered a lock of her hair and pulled it behind her ear.

"I love you." He said, pulling their foreheads together.

"I love you too." She replied.

A comfortable silence passed between them while they gazed into each other's eyes.

All of sudden Ziva started giggling, and Tony smirked.

"Are you… giggling, Agent David?" He was amused.

She hid her face into the crook of his neck.

"You could say I am… the bathroom, Tony? Seriously?" She whispered against his neck, giggling again.

"What can I say?" He replied against her hair. "It fits us."

"I know." She looked at him. "I'm not complaining. I could not imagine a better place for this to happen." And she kissed him sweetly.

Yeah. It definitely fit them.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? Let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
